Excalibur
Excalibur was a robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. In its only series appearance, it lost in the first round to Centurion after both robots locked together and Excalibur was deemed immobilised. The team that built Excalibur had previously competed in Series 2 with Disruptor. The robot was named after the sword from Arthurian legend, Excalibur, wielded by King Arthur. Design Excalibur was a silver wedge-shaped robot with red tribal markings and two weapons; a double-headed electric axe and a small rear pneumatic lifter. While its wheels were partially exposed at the rear and the robot itself suffered reliability issues, Excalibur's axe proved very effective, easily punching holes through Centurion's armour during its only appearance. Robot History Series 3 Excalibur competed in Heat J of Series 3, facing Centurion in its first round battle. It slowly approached Centurion as the latter charged into it, before using its axe to attack Centurion's right-hand side. Another axe blow punched through Centurion's left-hand armour - immediately above the latter's left wheel - but Excalibur was slow to move away, and eventually turned towards Sergeant Bash's CPZ. This allowed Centurion to ram Excalibur against the wall and axe it repeatedly, although without causing any damage to Excalibur's armour. Excalibur spun away, but briefly stopped moving as Centurion charged at it. It drove forwards as Centurion got itself stuck on the arena spikes, before dodging Centurion and stopping again close to the wall. Excalibur stood motionless as Centurion rammed it against the wall again, lifted it, and drove it towards the flame jet near Sir Killalot's CPZ. It fired its axe as Centurion tried to push it into Sir Killalot, briefly getting itself stuck on the arena floor, before trying to axe Sir Killalot as he pushed it back towards Sergeant Bash. After being turned round in the process, Excalibur proceeded to attack Sergeant Bash, before driving away from him and being pushed aside by Centurion. Excalibur axed Sgt. Bash's top armour as Centurion pushed it into him, leaving both robots stuck together before Excalibur retracted its axe just as Sir Killalot approached. Centurion axed Excalibur a few more times - at one point causing both of their axes to lock together - before Excalibur was declared immobilised, allowing Matilda, Sir Killalot and Sgt. Bash to attack it further. After sustaining damage to its armour from the House Robots, Excalibur was eliminated from the Third Wars as a result. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Excalibur was scrapped not long after its Robot Wars appearance, as its internals, including the Sinclair C5 motors, were originally pulled from scrap, and were showing signs of age. The robot's batteries and transmitter had also become unreliable. Anthony Lockwood still displays Excalibur's axe on his wall. In 2014, it was reported that team captain Anthony Lockwood had half-completed an as-yet unnamed new robot, capable of running inverted and armed with a front vertical disc and rear flipper. The project was conceptualised before spinning weapons were banned from live events, with Lockwood stating that it was planned to compete in later series of the original Robot Wars and abandoned following Channel 5's acquisition of the show. In 2016, the team expressed interest in completing a heavyweight robot named KONG, having missed out on [[Robot Wars: Series 8|Series 8 of Robot Wars]]. Trivia *Excalibur's name was erroneously spelt as Excaliber several times during its televised appearance. *Excalibur was the only robot to be excluded from the list of all the robots that competed in Series 3. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots to damage Sergeant Bash Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots from Newport Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1